Challenge Dungeon (The After Years)/Palom
Palom's Challenge Dungeon consists of three randomly chosen floors, each with different enemies and a certain gimmick. After traversing three of these floors the player arrives at the bottom where the boss is fought. Treasures ;Bridge Floor * Dry Ether * Hi-Potion (in box near Dry Ether) * White Fang * Decoy * Bestiary ;Convoy Floor * Gaia Drum * Cross * Gold Needle * Ether * Bronze Hourglass ;Flan Floor * Elixir * 5,000 gil * Ether * Bomb Crank * Remedy * Blinding Arrows ;Strength Floor * Arctic Wind * Heavenly Wrath * Killer Bow * Hi-Potion * Silver Hourglass ;Strongarm Floor * Phoenix Down * Lilith's Kiss * Cottage * Silver Apple ;Magic Floor * Mythril Staff * Soma Drop ;Mountain Floor * 3,000 gil * Mystic Veil ;Perplexion Floor * Tent * Coeurl Whisker * Unicorn Horn * Potion ;Town Floor * X-Potion * Blue Fang * Silent Bell * Spider Silk * Ruby Ring * Hermes Sandals * 6,800 gil ;Final Treasure * Wizard's Rod * Protect Staff * Black Robe * Red Robe * Single Star * Talisman * Elixir * Silver Apple * Soma Drop * Adamantite Enemy Encounters ;Bridge Floor * Gigantoad x2, Toadgre x2 * Gargoyle x2, Cockatrice x2 * Lamia x2 * Lilith * Lilith x2 * Lamage x2, Ricardo Mage * Gigantoad, Sahagin x2, Ricardo Mage * Mystery Egg (Lamia) ;Convoy Floor * Hydra x2 * Fell Turtle x2, Ice Lizard x2 * Flood Worm, Electrofish x3 * Flood Worm, Splasher x3 * Gigas Gator x2 * Toadgre x4 * Mores x4 ;Flan Floor * Red Mousse x5 * Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois x2, Yellow Jelly * Red Mousse, White Mousse, Purple Bavarois, Yellow Jelly * Purple Bavarois x4 * Red Mousse x3, Yellow Jelly x2 * Red Mousse x3, Yellow Jelly x3 ;Magic Floor * Spirit, Bloodbones, Soul, Ricardo Mage * Tiny Mage x4 * Bloodbones x2, Soul x2 * Lamage, Sorceress, Ricardo Mage * Will Priest, Mindflayer, Cave Naga * Mindflayer x2 * Lamage, Flood Worm, Ricardo Mage ;Maze Floor * Revenant, Zombie x2, Ghoul * Skuldier x3 * Black Knight x2 * Skeleton x3, Bloodbones * Skuldier, Black Knight x2 * Cave Bat x3, Succubus * Lilith x2 * Revenant, Ghoul x3 ;Mountain Floor * Frostbeast, Black Knight x2 * Gil Bird (stronger variation appears during Full Moon) * Ogre x2, Will Priest * Lamage, Ogre, Ricardo Mage * Sorceress, Soldieress, Black Knight ;Perplexion Floor * Goblin Captain, Mad Ogre, Gray Bomb x2 * Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 * Steel Golem * Lamia, Ogre x2 * Balloon x3 * Soldieress, Black Knight * Blood Bat x4 ;Strength Floor * Ogre x3 * Centaur Knight x3 * Black Knight x2 * Cait Sith x2, Needlehog x2 * Cait Sith x2, Ogre x2 * Gigas Gator x2 ;Strongarm Floor * Mad Ogre, Ogre * Mad Ogre x2, Ogre x2 * Storm Anima x2, Lilith x2 * Skuldier, Bloodbones, Steel Golem * Cait Sith, Ghost Knight, Mad Ogre * Ironback x2 * Skuldier x3 * Ghost Knight x2, Ogre ;Town Floor * Lamia, Ogre * Lamia, Ogre x2 * Lamia, Coeurl, Cait Sith * Medusa, Mad Ogre x2 * Soldieress, Ricardo Mage, Mad Ogre * Coeurl, Medusa, Naga * Medusa, Mystery Egg (Lamia) ;Last Floor * Blade Dragon (Boss) Gallery TAY PSP Palom's CD - Bridge Floor.png|The Bridge Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Convoy Floor.png|The Convoy Floor. TAY PSP Palom's Challenge Dungeon.png|The Flan Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Final Floor.png|The Final Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Magic Floor.png|The Magic Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Maze Floor.png|The Maze Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Mountain Floor.png|The Mountain Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Perplexion Floor.png|The Perplexion Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Restorative Floor.png|The Restorative Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Strength Floor.png|The Strength Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Strongarm Floor.png|The Strongarm Floor. TAY PSP Palom's CD - Town Floor.png|The Town Floor. See also * Ceodore's Challenge Dungeon * Rydia's Challenge Dungeon * Yang's Challenge Dungeon * Edge's Challenge Dungeon * Porom's Challenge Dungeon * Edward's Challenge Dungeon * Kain's Challenge Dungeon * Lunarian's Challenge Dungeon Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years